The Argument
by Hikaru Irving
Summary: [Oneshot] Takes place in Chapter Two, when Chloe, Senel, and Will are arguing after Senel gets thrown off the cliff.  Senel didn't handle the argument very well back then, did he? He tries something more to convince two potential allies.


Hikaru: I was really, REALLY disappointed with how Senel handled the argument in Chapter Two in Werites Beacon when Will and Chloe were jumping down his throat. This is how I think it should have happened. By the way, I do not own Tales of Legendia, claim that I do, or make any material profit from this writing. Also, I do not remember the exact words of the argument.

--

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Senel grumbled, rubbing the bump that had formed on his head when Chloe had hit him after simply stating the truth. It was not his fault that the Harriet girl had accused Chloe of being in an intimate relationship with Will Raynard.

Seated on the couch opposite Senel, Chloe Valens turned away, arms folded, evidently still angry. Senel could've sworn he could see the black storm clouds thundering their way about Chloe's head. No, Senel thought irritably, Valens.

Will returned from his room, clutching a map of the mainland in his hands. Spreading the map on the coffee table separating Senel and Valens, Will pointed out to a location in the general southwest.

"Vaclav Bolud. Third prince of the Crusand Empire, a militaristic nation that has expanded its borders by fighting other nations." Will glanced at Senel sitting on the couch. "Are you sure it was Valcav leading the red soldiers?"

Senel fought the urge to roll his eyes. Oh, how ever could he be sure if it was Vaclav that attacked him and Shirley? He swallowed his snappy response and let out a gentler one. "Absolutely. His soldiers called him by name."

"The Terrors are his subordinates, and his confidants." Chloe supplied. Senel looked at her. Well done, Valens, Senel thought savagely.

Will, as always, volunteered the information freely, although goodness knew Senel had no need of it. He let Will go on for the profit of ignorant Valens.

"Melanie the Crimson specializes in fire eres, as her name suggests. Cashel the Phantom is known for his deceptive illusions during battle. Stingle the Vicious is a master swordsman and wears a mask at all times. He must have some reason for hiding his identity." Will mused, going slightly off topic, which bugged Senel, but Valens looked anxious.

Will continued, ignoring his guests as he spoke. "Although the first two are veterans, I've heard Stingle is new on the Terrors. Anyway, Vaclav is the commander of a division of Crusand's army . . . why didn't I figure it out?"

Senel spoke up, arms folded across his chest, legs crossed. "That army was a specialized force that deals with secret operations away from Crusand. I'm not surprised you didn't recognize them."

Will gave Senel a look, a look that clearly said the scholar did not trust the Alliance Marine. "I'm surprised you did." He said ominously.

Senel shrugged. "I know things about Vaclav and his army that you don't. Things that would chill your very bones."

Will was about to question what Senel meant when Chloe stood, stomping her foot down. "Damn you, Vaclav!" She screamed, fists clenched tightly. "Why have you left the front lines? Why have you come to the Legacy?!"

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Senel asked, standing up. Will glanced at Senel, a concerned look on his face. "You can hardly blame her. Crusand is currently at war with the Holy Kingdom of Gadoria, her home country."

Chloe stopped her ranting, sharply turning to look at Will, shocked. "How . . . did you know? I never told you that."

"The Valens is a family of knights famous in Gadoria," Will said simply. Chloe looked down at her feet, suddenly as if she were ashamed of herself. "So the Valens name is known far and wide . . ." she said quietly.

Valens sure recovered quickly, saying with a new passion, "We cannot let Vaclav go about his merry way on the Legacy! He must be stopped!" Will nodded, evidently agreeing with her. Watching them made Senel feel distant. "Yes, the Legacy belongs to no nation. We must take measures even if it means going against an entire army."

Nice determination, Senel thought, a nice fantasy inside the comfort of your home. But only two people going up against any army, especially Vaclav's, was pure insanity. It was akin to that one play he saw at a circus before called the Dark Dream; A Tale of Two Worlds. The protagonist had resolved to go against the entire organization that was responsible for the death of his mother. Quite crazy.

"First, we'll need information," Chloe said, her will like iron.

"My thoughts exactly," Will replied, his eyes lit with what Senel took to be that same determination. "Which is why I've contacted Jay the Unseen."

Chloe gasped, surprised. "Jay? THE Jay? He knows everything that goes on about the Legacy! I've heard no one met him in person."

"I should be getting a reply right about now. Would you accompany me?" Will asked, gesturing to the door, the outside.

On the couch, Senel wondered. When did Will have the time to contact this Jay guy to ask him about Vaclav's doings and whereabouts on the Legacy if he only just now knew it?

"Of course." Chloe said. She and Will were heading to the front door, when Senel stood. "Wait."

They waited obediently, giving him expectant looks. Senel had the chills.

"I'll go, too."

Will stepped toward him, a deep frown etched into his face, something that did not suit him. "No, you won't."

Senel never did have the best temper, something that got him in trouble in the "old days." It had improved during the time he spent with Shirley and her sister, but not since Shirley had been taken from him so many times. It boiled over, and Senel shouted.

"And just why the hell not!?"

Something that was probably not a condescending expression formed on Will's features, but Senel interpreted it as such anyway.

"You really have to ask?"

Senel bit back his retort, an invitation for Will to go on.

He did. "You expect us to trust you after you ran off like that?"

"I had my reasons!" Senel spat. Reasons this nosy scholar and his "lover" had no need to know. "Besides, we were only supposed to be together until I got Shirley back!"

Will folded his arms, behaving as if he were lecturing a five-year-old. "And you charged off, only to lose her!"

Senel stood there stunned. He didn't need a reminder that his little sister was gone, that he couldn't protect her. Acting like the matter had been settled (which it hadn't), Will's voice took on a gentler, more fatherly, tone.

"Don't worry. If we happen to rescue Shirley first, we'll contact you as soon as we can."

They turned to leave, but Senel stopped them once again, running ahead of them and blocking the exit.

"Vaclav and the Terrors were waiting on the mountain path you would've taken." Senel growled, effectively stopping Will and Chloe. "The entire troop. The whole damn troop. What makes you think you're so sure that if you faced the entire troop on that mountain with Vaclav and his Terrors, what makes you think that you could've done something I couldn't?! What makes you think you could've stopped them from taking my sister!?" His voice steadily rose as he said more, and before he knew it or could stop himself, Senel was yelling at the both of them.

Will and Chloe stopped, exchanging glances. Will finally spoke.

"You bring up a good point." Senel abandoned his angry expression. Then Will talked again. "However, that does not change the fact you acted irresponsibly, given the situation. I am still reluctant to take you with me."

Senel heaved a sigh, still not budging. He had one last trump card. He was still angry that these people were practically stalking him and Shirley because of the whole Merines business going around town, and angrier still that they were criticizing him for taking measures to protect his sister. However, he could not face the Terrors or Vaclav on his own, that much was certain. Given how Melanie had whipped him . . . no pun intended. And that damn Cashel threw him off the cliff.

"Like I said, Will," Senel spoke, and Will listened. "I know things about Vaclav's army that would freeze your blood to hear. I may not know their current whereabouts on the Legacy, but I do know their motives." Will opened his mouth to speak. "Besides capturing the Merines," Senel continued irritably.

Will shook his head, no. "I believe I will first consult Jay the Unseen on this matter to acquire an answer to my request. When we return to Werites Beacon, I will make my decision by then."

And with astounding strength, Will Raynard pushed Senel aside, removing the previous blockade to the door. As Chloe walked by, Senel heard her mutter something like, "Despiciable."

Senel got up from the floor, angry. Desipicable, she says! Senel knew what he had to do; he only needed allies. And those two were among the only erens on the whole of the Legacy! Dammit!

He wasn't just about to wait around for Daddy Will to return from his errand. Senel walked out the front door, watching Will and Chloe's retreating backs, heading for the fountain plaza. Senel needed allies, allies who could use eres like he.

And Senel believed a certain Norma Beatty was still hanging around Werites.

He was right; as soon as he walked down the steps of Will's house, Norma's voice called over to him. She had been leaning on the garden shed. She waved, running over to Senel.

"Yo! Senny!" She said cheerfully.

Senel grinned at her. He had an ally yet.

--

Hikaru: Didn't turn out exactly as I had planned, but there you go! The game progresses like usual from then on. Please review!


End file.
